A number of cast cutting tools have been disclosed in the prior art which include means to regulate the depth of a cut of the saw blade. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,164 to Castro, a handle assembly containing a saw blade is provided with a substantially rectangular plate or gauge. This plate is eccentrically mounted adjacent the saw blade and bears against the cast as the cast is cut. By rotating the plate, the depth of the cut of the saw blade is determined. Another type of depth regulating device for a cast cutting tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,502,656 to Koett and 1,530,023 to Walton. In these patents, the housing for the saw blade is provided with a projecting foot or the like which is adjustable relative to the housing. The foot is designed to ride along the top of the cast being cut so that by adjustment of the foot relative to the housing, the depth of the cut is determined. Still another type of prior art device has a foot which is adjustable relative to the blade housing which rides underneath of the cast. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,352,432 to Herrington and 2,221,565 to Bailey. In addition to depth cutting gauges, cast cutting tools have also been provided with complicated dust collection means such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,677 to Hood et al.
There are a number of disadvantages associated with cast cutting tools such as those discussed above. For example, in each of these cast cutting tools with the exception of the device disclosed in the Castro Patent, the depth of the cut of the saw blade can only be determined by measurement after the adjustment is made. In addition, the hold-down mechanism for the depth regulating foot is subject to coming loose and allowing the blade to cut deeper into the cast and possibly into the patient. Another disadvantage of the prior art devices is that the saw blade can become clogged with the plaster dust. There is also no provision in the prior art devices for a simple and unobtrusive means to collect the plaster dust generated by the saw blade.